Tungsten heavy alloy sheet can be produced by rolling sintered slabs of the alloy. Because the rolling requires numerous anneals, it is desirable that the starting slab be no more than about twice the final thickness. One method to produce these slabs is by isostatically pressing the powder alloy blends and sintering them to full density. With thin slabs, it is difficult to get a uniform fill of the mold so the resulting slabs are not uniform in thickness. There is also a problem with breakage with the thin slabs. Using this method it is not possible to produce slabs with a surface area to thickness ratio much over 600 or thickness less than about 0.5".
Another method of making tungsten heavy alloy sheet is to press large billets and cut the green billets into thin slabs. While this process produces slabs of uniform thickness it has the size limitations of the previous method and there is the added expense of cutting.
It would be desirable to make a sheet preform substantially close in thickess to the final thickness of the rolled sheet. This would reduce the time, energy, and labor required for hot rolling and annealing.